


Mistress

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Sexual Content, because seductive butler 707 body pillow that won cheritz poll, butler 707, butler/mistress relationship, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: You find an unused costume of Saeyoung's whilst he's out of the bunker...A butler costume.And you get an idea...





	Mistress

Saeyoung had left for the day. He had been asked to attend Saeran’s therapy today, for the sake of trying to bring the brothers together in a calm environment to talk about the past. You hoped that things were going well for them…

However, this meant that you were alone in the bunker. You took this opportunity to do some tidying up, seeming as it had been in quite the mess recently. At the moment, you were buried in the mountain of costumes which Saeyoung had, and were trying to get them neat and organised in his walk-in closet filled with them. And it said a lot that Saeyoung had an entire closet filled with them…

After a while, you realised that there was a box in the corner of the closet, a scribble-like note on top of it.

‘ _Costumes not used yet!’_

You raised an eyebrow, before opening the box out of sheer curiosity… And then your eyes widened at what was inside the box… It was simply just… a suit. Your hopes fell when you saw that, or at least… until you took it out of the box.

_This wasn’t just a suit._

_This was a butler outfit._

_And you suddenly got an idea in your head._

With that, you picked up the outfit and took it into yours and Saeyoung’s bedroom, and placed it neatly on the bed. You then took hold of your phone, and typed a quick message to your boyfriend. ‘ _Hey, Sae… I’ve got something I want to try out later. Think you can help me out? All that you need is in our room! Love you~ X’_

 

 

 

 

 

Saeyoung returned to the bunker with a confused look on his face as he entered the password, Saeran trailing behind him with a scowl. Things had been tense at the therapy session, but had eventually calmed down. Saeyoung then promised he would buy ice cream for his brother… But the stall which sold it was closed.

So Saeran was in a bad mood.

“I’m going to my room…” He eventually muttered, before giving Saeyoung a sad glance. “Thanks… for coming with me today…” The younger twin was then quick to make his presence scarce, his bedroom door making a click behind him, indicating that he had locked it from the inside.

Eventually, the older twin made his way into the bedroom which he shared with you, just to see you dressed… _dressed incredibly hot…_ His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight of you in the strapless dress of a deep red colour, it fitting perfectly on your body between your chest and waist… then flowing loosely over your legs. On top of that, you were wearing a pair of shiny black heels, which honestly made him feel like you were the picture of elegance and power sat right there before him.

“H- Hi…” He eventually whispered after a few moments of standing there with his mouth wide open, just as you rose from the bed and approached him slowly. The heels had been enough to add a few inches to your height, giving you slight advantage over him in terms of size. You then took hold of his chin, and smiled.

“Hello, Saeyoung…” You quickly leaned in and kissed him, before pointing to the bed. “What I need you to wear to help me is on the bed, okay? I’ll explain later…” You then went over to the door, and grinned at him. “Call me when you’re sorted, Sae.”

Saeyoung slowly nodded, still taken-aback by your appearance, until the door closed. He then turned to the bed, and his eyes widened when he realised what was lying there for him, folded into a neat pile. He recognised that outfit, it was the single outfit he had never wore out of his mass of costumes…

“So… this is the game she is wanting to play? Well… I suppose that I will have to play along with it too…” He then quickly changed his outfit, before grinning. He had his own little… extras which he knew he could add to the outfit. He quickly went over to his makeup and accessories, before combing his hair back. He even exchanged his flashy yellow and grey glasses for a simply black pair of glasses. And then… He opened a drawer at his side of the bed, and pulled something out of it. A pair of neat, white gloves… He had only wore them a few times before, when he was trying to keep his fingerprints off things when he was still an agent… But now he had a much better purpose for them.

Soon enough, you heard your name be called, so you returned to the bedroom. Your eyes widened at the sight… Saeyoung was stood there bowing to you, a mischievous smile on his face. _Oh, this boy caught on fast._ He then stood up straight again, and walked over to you and leaned over to your ear. “What would you like for me to do, _mistress?_ I know the game which you are playing with me, after all…”

You couldn’t help but grin then. Skipping the explanations… This was going to be good…

“Hmm… Could my darling butler lock the door for us?” You then walked over to a seat which was in the room, and sat down on it with a smirk on your face. Normally, it was Saeyoung who set off your costumed shenanigans. It felt good being the one to initiate it this time. No wonder Saeyoung loved playing with you using costumes.

Saeyoung was quick to lock the door, before he turned to face you with a smile on his face. “I have done as you requested, mistress… However, is there anything for you which I may do? May I suggest a gentle foot massage?” It honestly amazed you at how quickly Saeyoung was able to get into character, so you decided to get yourself further into your own character.

“I don’t believe it is good for a butler to be making requests of his mistress. However, I feel that some sort of relaxation for my feet is in order. Please remove my shoes, butler.” You then smiled at Saeyoung as you propped your head up on your arm on the side of the seat, before you closed your eyes.

“As you wish, my mistress…” He replied, his voice paced and deep. Oh, so he was trying to make himself seem seductive? You knew this game that he liked playing… Whenever you were in situations of power, Saeyoung would act all sweet and seductive to get you to cave in and let him take control. But not this time… You opened one of your eyes as he kneeled down before you, so you began shaking your head as he reached out for your heels.

You then crossed your legs over, and stared straight into his confused, golden eyes. “Please use your mouth, Saeyoung. Keep your hands behind your back the whole time, or else there shall be trouble.” You could see his throat bob slightly as he gulped, before he slowly folded his arms behind his back. However, before he started… “Wait just one second… We can’t be doing with these falling off and getting damaged, can we?” You reached out, and removed his glasses. He gulped once more, before he began to grin. If you kept him in a state of less power than you, his game would never work out… And you knew that he had figured that out.

You then felt his lips against your feet, just on the edge between your shoes and skin. He pressed a few gentle kisses across the bones of your feet, before then, you felt the damp warmth of his tongue pushing your shoe off slowly. He seemed very good at this, because of how agile his tongue was… So you had to put a stop to that.

“I said your mouth. Not your tongue. Remove my other shoe correctly, please.” You swapped your legs over then, before closing your eyes so that you could take in the feeling of Saeyoung carrying out his task better. His lips were both quick and delicate, and soon, you heard your other shoe come in contact with the floor. You then stretched your toes out, and sighed. “Those shoes were not very fitting for me… My toes hurt now. Saeyoung, could you please tend to my toes? Once more, no hands. Your mouth only.” You could feel the warmth radiating from his body then, before you heard him fidgeting slightly. You opened your eyes once more. “What is the matter?”

Saeyoung looked up at you with half-lidded eyes, before he smiled. “Nothing, my mistress.” Your lips then turned into a thin crease, before you raised an eyebrow.

“Is that so?”

“Yes…”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, mistress…”

“I think you’re lying, Saeyoung.” You then grinned as you used one of your feet to nudge his legs. “May I ask as to why you are aroused by your mistress, butler? That is very… inappropriate for your job.” His eyes widened, before a bright red blush formed on his face.

Saeyoung gulped, before he dipped his head down silently. “It is not my fault that I have an incredibly sexy mistress, can anyone _not_ be aroused by such beauty?” You decided to let him off with that explanation, before you stretched your toes out once more as in indication for him to do as you had asked.

You had to hold back a quiet moan as his lips slowly enclosed one of your toes, and his tongue brushed against your skin. He then removed his lips with a quiet pop, before doing the same to each of your other toes. Once he had done the same to your final toe, you heard him speak quietly once more. “Mistress… May I act on my own initiative for a few minutes?”

You nodded, and closed your eyes once more.

After that, you felt Saeyoung’s gloved hands gently take hold of your right foot, before he pressed a kiss to the top of your foot. His thumbs stroked across your skin delicately, before he kissed you once more a slight bit further up your foot. Eventually, one of his hands released your foot and he slowly lifted your skirt up so that it rested upon your knees. Then… He began trailing kisses up your skin, leaving a cold trail up your legs as me moved. Eventually, he began to hesitate, so you opened your eyes.

“You may continue.”

“Thank you, mistress…” Saeyoung then used both of his hands to continue pushing the skirt of your dress up as he pressed kisses across your thighs. You watched him hesitate once more as he reached the top of your legs, so you decided to take control of the situation once more.

You stood up, allowing your dress to fall down once more as he looked up at you with wide eyes. You then reached behind you, and slowly unzipped your dress. It pooled around your feet, before you used your fingers to gesture for him to stand. “Saeyoung, I have a special request for you now. Please kiss me.” He obeyed you flawlessly as he jumped up, and quickly pressed his lips against your own.

There was a sense of desperation present in the kiss, as he constantly bit and licked at your lips the whole time. Just to let him enjoy the moment more, you took hold of his hands and placed them against your hips, before you cupped his cheeks. “A good butler knows when it is appropriate to use his hands and tongue… Now is one such moment. Kiss me with passion, and bring your mistress pleasure. You have free reign over what you wish to do. However… You are forbidden from undressing yourself. Understand?”

“I understand, mistress.” He then kissed you once more, his tongue making quick work of your lips as he entered your own mouth with a quiet groan. Saeyoung also pulled you closer to his body, so that his clothed erection was pressing firmly against you. His gloves stroked against your skin, making delicate trails and ending with your body anticipating more of his touch.

Saeyoung quietly moaned and whimpered as he then used one of his hands to cup your breast and play with it. His fingers pressed down in a way which had you close to whimpering yourself. He then stroked his thumb across your nipple, and made your body shudder. On top of that, your panties were beginning to feel soaked… You weren’t going to be able to keep this up for much longer. It was simply just a matter of endurance… Who would cave from their role first?

It wasn’t long until that question was answered – it was you.

Your boyfriend had quickly decided to tease you, and his gloved hands pushed your panties down before he stroked against your entrance. You whimpered, and fell into him. “D- Damn it… You win… You win, Saeyoung…”

“But mistress, how have I won? I haven’t pleasured you yet…” He swiftly and efficiently moved you over to the bed, and lay you down on top of the sheets. He was staying in character, even though you couldn’t. “Mistress, I am not undressing, I am simply removing my glove to give you the pleasure which you requested…” He then spread your legs as he sat between them, before he brought his hand up to his mouth and used his teeth to remove the white glove quickly. He tossed it aside as he then moved his hand back to the apex between your legs, and had no hesitation in pushing one of his slim fingers into you.

You moaned loudly, and Saeyoung grinned. “Is the mistress satisfied? I will only stop once the mistress is satisfied, after all.”

“M- More…” was the most you were able to whimper, so Saeyoung obliged.

“As the mistress commands.” He then leaned forward as he fingered you, and pressed a delicate trail of kisses across your collarbone, up your throat, and following your jawline. You were shivering, nor far from your limit, and he could tell. Your back arched as a further finger was pushed into you gently, and your mouth now seemed to be in a permanent ‘O’ shape.

You weren’t expecting what came next though. You hadn’t even realised that he was using his other hand to free his cock from the confines of his clothes. And technically, he was obeying your previous orders of not getting undressed… He _was_ still clothed.

You whined loudly as he withdrew his fingers, before you felt the head press against your opening. You were completely lost in euphoria as he did that, reaching your limit. But oh, he didn’t stop simply on account of that. No, he continued fucking you until he reached his own orgasm. The whole time though, you were whining and moaning every time he thrust into you, your body extremely sensitive and quivering.

It was only when he fell onto your body limply that he began to break character slightly. “So, babe… Wait… I- I mean… mistress… How was that? Were you pleasured enough…?” His hand which was still gloved began to stroke your cheek, before he then grinned. “Are you ready for a second round, mistress? Because I have some more ideas on as to how I can satisfy you…”

**Author's Note:**

> [On tumblr here!](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/162780466808/there-is-nsfw-content-under-the-read-more-so)


End file.
